The Eight Rewritten
by aajanachleandthecoconess
Summary: Rewritten- 100 yrs. after Edward left Bella they meet up in Forks Bella lives with the 8, 8 teens who control the elements will Bella and Edward ignite their love and what will Bella's new family and 2 jealous new Cullen's have to say about it?
1. Chapter 1

Alright you guys, here it is

All right you guys, here it is. The Eight, rewritten completely differently, with the same characters and a completely different story line. YEAH!

BPOV

I looked up when I heard the bang of one of the SUVs doors. Then the door opened with a bang, and two of my brothers came in, silently. That's when I knew something was wrong.

In my family, no one is ever silent for to long. The Eight, as they call themselves

There is always talk, shouting, yelling, fights, cussing, singing, laughing, everything. The house is only quiet when they are out, doing the things that made them famous.

So when Igneous and River stepped inside silently, I knew something was really wrong. Ignus and River were always arguing or debating, so when they're together, quiet is the last thing you get.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked. The slumped into the sofas in Aerie's sitting room, which is where I had been sitting. It was just off the main entrance hall of the massive mansion that was the Fork's House.

"Well…" River started. That's when I realized they were missing someone.

"Hey! Where's Ember?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. See, um…" Ignus trailed off.

Uh-oh. I realized that it wasn't River and Ignus who had the problem. Well, they did have a problem, but not with each other. Their problem was Iggy's twin sister, Ember.

"What did you DO?" I cried, seriously worried.

"Well, you know." Iggy fiddled with his fingers nervously, "River might have accidentally ripped the sleeve of her favorite leather jacket after I spilled my frap on him."

"Might have?" I asked, faintly.

"Yeah. And I might have accidentally set it on fire after I got mad it him." Iggy finished, looking at his hands.

"Why would you do that?" I hissed, in case Ember came inside. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Hey!" River exclaimed. "I thought it was Ig's jacket. If I'd known it was hers I'd have put a shield around it."

"Yeah, and I would have put a circle 50 feet around it." Iggy said. I shook my head.

"So, where is she now?" I asked.

"Right here." Said a voice, and suddenly Ember was sitting on the couch across from the boys."

"AHHHHH!!" They yelled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to rip it-"

"I was so angry, and it just combusted-"

"I swear, I would never ever ever –"

"You gotta believe me! I'm your twin!"

"Guys" Ember said, rolling her eyes at me, "Shut up." They did, faster then I'd ever seen them. She sighed, and ran her hand over the top or her head- her hair was in a tight ponytail, a sure sign she was stressed.

"Guys…" She began, but it looked like she was to overcome with emotion to continue- a very unEmber moment. Then she looked up and rolled her eyes. "It's a jacket. You guys were out of there so fast I thought something was wrong! Then I saw the jacket." The guys cringed. She raised here eyebrows. "Paranoid, are we?"

"NO!" They yelled.

"I'm not gonna blow or anything. It was just a jacket." She explained patiently.

"But it was your FAVORITE jacket!" Cried River.

"Are you insane? My favorite leather jacket is my everyday jacket, not my guitar jacket." River's face slipped into an expression of shock.

"So, were cool right?" Iggy said.

"Well, I'm cool." Ember said. "You, not so much." He grinned.

"Catch ya Em." She waved, and the boys sprinted upstairs.

She groaned. "Boys." I smiled faintly. She stood up and stretched, her back cracking. "Aah. I'm in the practice room if you need me." She said, and vanished. I smiled and shook my head at their antics. They truly were a magnificent family, like the Cullens. I felt some pain, and my heart tugged. It had been 100 years. I wasn't in agony any more, just minor pain. I missed them. I missed Edward. Being in Forks again after all these years brought back my painful memories that I had suppressed. My Father's house was burned down, and I hadn't dared to look for the Cullen's house. We hadn't been to the Fork's House in 98 years; Falco had avoided it for as long as possible. But Tara and Boden had begged him- this was their favorite house, and it would be easier for me—easier by far the Barcelona. But every time I remembered that this was the Fork's house, I remembered that awful night, from all those years ago. And I remembered when Victoria found me, and bit me. I remembered my human life. I didn't want to remember, but I did. It was painful for me to be here- we had just finished unpacking last week, and school for me, Aqua (or Brooke), River (Hudson), Ignus (Ignatius), and Ember (Amber) started on Monday. This irked Ignus and Ember-seeing as they created schools in the first place. Aerie was going to work as a clerk in Port Angeles, and Falco was going to work as a Doctor at the local hospital. Tara was a landscaper- she already was setting up shop in her old building; the previous owner's will having stated it passed to her. (Which is totally untrue because Tara never sold it, so she was just reclaiming it.) Boden joined up with a security team at a club- he was going to work as a bouncer.

Tara and Boden were keeping their heads down in town. Everyone had the weekends off, and Iggy, Ember, Tara, Boden and River all used it to go down to California. They were in a band called Colmillo del Veneno – Fangs of Poison in Spanish. They claim to have named it in my honor. I was not amused. It was world famous, so when we walked together in public, a lot of people recognized us. River and Iggy drank up the attention- no one else did. I had been surprised when they had been recognized in Paris, I didn't know they had international appeal. But they had songs in English, Spanish, French and German- and everyone thought they were good-and they were. They were a famous underground band- not like Boys like Girls, or the Jonas Brothers. They had taken bets to see how long it would last like that. But with they're latest CD- Veneno de la Calles, Poison of the Streets, coming out, it was only a matter of time.

Falco wouldn't let them get out of school- said education was important.

"We've already had what? OVER 2,108 YEARS OF EDUCATION!" Ember had argued, "It's pointless."

"Look, just go with it. It won't kill you…"

"That's what you think"

"Hush. And it's good to learn- new things are discovered everyday. No arguments, your already enrolled," They didn't take it well Neither Aerie or Falco made it past the first round in the tournament that night- and they were given the silent treatment until we settled in, and Falco apologized for acting without asking and explaining that in a small town, people would talk if people weren't in school.

"Plus we get to brag about you to our colleagues." Tara had gushed. Since the first wrestling tournament since then was tonight it was doubtful that Tara would get very far in it.

All of them carried grudges.

I decided to go to the practice room, just for fun. There was a very cool gaming system that stimulated fighting but at vampire level. I came in while Ember was in the middle of her exercise routine. Which was murder. She did everything, and then she practiced with her powers, and it was in-sane. And she didn't stop. Not once, for about 6 hours. I worked on my fighting skills waiting for the group-wrestling tournament we held every night. Usually, Ember, Iggy, or Boden won. I won occasionally. The most amazing match was Em and Ig. They were fairly evenly matched, but Ember trains obsessively. She's incredible, unreal. Ig is really good too, so he gave Ember some competition. Finally, Ember dropped down from the sky. Well, that's what it seemed like. The Fork's House training room had a tower with these platforms that you could only get to by jumping. They were very thin, and not very stable. So it was agility and balance training. It was bloody murder, almost as difficult as the strategy exercise, and it was Ember's _wind down_. It was unbelievable. I trained almost as hard- but it was nearly impossible to train harder then Ember. I knew I would be able Emmett in wrestling. I beat Boden, and he was almost identical physically to Emmett. But Boden was NOT a clown. We had River for that. River had once had a serious day, when he was going to ask Aqua to marry him. When Boden heard that- before everyone else, from Tara, he started laughing, and teasing River at every possible moment.

"It's official." Iggy had said, plopping down next to me as I watched TV. "The world is going to end." Ember had appeared next to him, nodding.

"Absolutely." Then she scowled. "And only weeks away from the new Coldplay CD."

"There, there." Iggy said, patting her shoulder. "It'll be after that. I mean, look how long it took the world to catch onto global warning!" Ember rolled her eyes- her area of expertise.

"Ig, it's global WARMING not global WARNING." She said slowly.

"I knew that!" he exclaimed.

"And our mom's the Queen of Sheba." She had responded.

Iggy had frowned, puzzled "But we don't know who our mom is." Ember groaned.

"That's the point."

"Really?" She nodded. "I don't get it." She sighed.

"Never mind Ignus, never mind."

It was hard sometimes, to live with them without comparing them to the Cullen's. Aqua was a Rosalie, but she was more beautiful by far then Rosalie, and nicer, and a shopping addict. Boden and River were a good mix that equaled Emmett, and Boden's personality was very Jasper like. Aerie was very motherly, like Esme. Tara loved shopping and was very hyper, like Alice. Falco was so like Carlisle it was painful. Calm, fatherly, and he was a doctor.

Thankfully, there was no one in my family like Edward. If there were I would have left long ago- the pain would be too much to live with. Ember and Ignus were like no one I had ever met- and though I have lived with them 100 years, I still don't totally understand them.

Because living with everyone was so busy, and there were no constant reminders, I slowly got over the pain of Edward leaving.

But I never got over Edward.

**(AN: I'm just going to say, this is my LAST BPOV, seeing as I hate writing them. This is purely introduction Bella's Family.)**

APOV:

We were returning to Forks, finally. It had been 100 years since Edward left Bella, and our family has never been the same. Edward was… dead. There was no other way to say it. He was a zombie; he spent most of his time locked in his bedroom. He covered his piano when we left, and hadn't touched one since. It tore us all apart. No one had seen Edward like this, and only Carlisle had ever lived without him. No one else had, not since they donned the name Cullen- or Hale. It was horrible. Finally, Rosalie snapped.

"Edward! You need to get over Bella! You're ripping this family apart! No ones happy if you're in the same room, Esme cries every time she sees you! And people are starting to talk! They know there's another kid up here and they can't figure out who are where you are! It's a disgrace that you haven't gotten over Bella! It's been **25 years!** This is getting absolutely ridiculous." She had screamed, after barging into his room. She had realized, when he raised his head, that she had finally gotten somewhat through to him. For the first time in 25 years (AN: This is the past) there was emotion in his eyes. Deep, burning anger.

"Rosalie." He said, speaking for what seemed like the first time in months, "How would you feel if Emmett died? Just left you?"

"Like you, but Bella's a HUMAN!" She had yelled- not realizing she was in dangerous territory.

"Because that makes so much difference." Edward had said, "If that's the case, then I wouldn't be wrong in saying that you love Emmett because he's a vampire?"

"No, but…"

"But what, Hale?" He snapped, "It's the same thing. But since I'm causing so much unrest and hurt to this family" he was serious, "And since people are talking…" Now he was sarcastic. "I'll see what I can do."

The next day, he vanished.

Everyone got mad at Rosalie, even Emmett. Usually it's the other way around, but Emmett kicked Rosalie out of their room for a month, not wanting to be near her. He treated her like a guest. It killed Rosalie, but she deserved it. The rest of us were just furious, and we didn't speak to her unless absolutely strictly necessary.

Time heals, but not completely. Esme always packs up and moves with Edward's things, incase he ever came home. We slowly began forgiving Rosalie, but it was difficult. Especially for Emmett. He couldn't believe that the woman he loved could scorn someone else's feeling like that. It put a great strain on their relationship.

No one has seen Edward for 75 years. Emmett claims he saw Edward once, getting on a small plane that was going to Greenland, but he wasn't sure.

Life without him hasn't been the same.


	2. Going to School

Ignus POV

Ignus POV

The next day was the first day of school. I groaned when I realized that I'd have to get up at six in the morning.

"At least you get to see allll your fan girls." Ember pointed out.

"Alright!" I grinned. Ember shook her head. "Hey. Just because no one knows how you look (AN: Ember covers her face with sunglasses and hats. People recognize Iggy, Boden, Tara and River in the streets but not her.) and you don't have a group of people screaming everywhere you go doesn't mean you have to be jealous."

"Thank you Iggy." She said, laying a hand over her heart with fake sincerity. "That is so sweet of you."

I grinned- sheepishly this time.

"I wonder how people are going to react when they realize we live here." She thought out loud. "Paparazzi for sure, and another 'Who is the Lead Singer?' thing like they did in Barcelona. That was funny. They thought Christina Romerez (AN: I just pulled that name from the top of my head) was me for a while. God, she was full of herself. And she can't even sing! And the pops (AN: Poplars) of the school will be all over you. You're the only single person in the band." She mused.

My head snapped up. "What! What do you mean the only single person? You're DATING someone?"

"Nope."

"Oh." I said relieved. "Ok."

She looked outraged. "What's that supposed to mean? What if I was dating someone? Don't you want me to be happy?" She demanded. I looked up, shocked.

"Yes, of course I want you to be happy! You're my twin sister, and I want the best for you! I just want you to tell me if you are dating someone."

She grinned. "Good to know." I stared at her in disbelief. She had been _kidding? _

"Why you little-"

"It would be better for your health if you didn't complete that sentence." She said.

"Fine." I huffed.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Finally Ember stood. "I'm gonna go pack up my backpack before the tournament." She cracked her fingers. "Tara is going down."

I nodded. "All the way to the ground." Brag about us to her colleagues? Our little bassist didn't have a fighting chance.

**THE NEXT DAY (kk, nothing interesting happens.)**

IPOV

"And here we go!" (AN: Thank you The Dark Knight) Ember said, faking enthusiasm.

"You love the Joker!" Aqua cried. "Should I be worried?"

"No." She chuckled swinging onto her motorbike. "See you at school." She revved the engine a shot off. I stepped into my baby- a red tripped out Audi A5. I waved to my siblings and shot off after Ember. We had built our driveway so it was impossible to find, and if you DID find it, you had to get past the gate- that was also impossible if we didn't want you inside. I drove up through the woods- we had dug the road out 98 years earlier and Tara and Boden had spent the last few days uncovering it. The road connected to the town house- our cover house. I drove down the drive way- anyone watching would think I had come out of the garage. The I turned- after spotting some motorbike tracks- and sped towards the school. I pulled up in the spot next to Ember who was leaning against her scarlet and black bike, facing the school.

"I hate school." She said flatly.

"Join the club." I grimaced.

She laughed. "Look around. A lot of people are in _a _club- if you catch my drift." I did. The infamous 'Ignatius' Fan Club. It _used _to be the Colmillo de Veneno fan club- at a much smaller scale. Then a bunch of magazines had decided to attempt to do articles on us- they had caught on to the current of excitement of our second album release. And _my_ picture got plastered all over it- the only member of the band that was rising in fame that was known and single. Everyone knew the River and Aqua- sorry, Brooke and Hudson- were together. And she had a promise ring- the Engagement Ring River had given her so many years before. It would be some years before she could call it and engagement ring- and some years before she could wear her wedding ring in public again. Funny because she wasn't even in the band. Tara and Boden were pretending to be in their late teens- early twenties, so they could be engaged. They had decided that Tara would start wearing her wedding band in about a month or two. We were elusive enough to the public- no one knew the ages we were posing as, or our birthdays. Which was fine by us.

Well by Ember, which made it fine by us.

Because unless you were feeling particularly suicidal, no one disagreed with something to do with discretion when it came from Ember.

Really really suicidal.

"Hmm. It shouldn't be that hard to make everyone here _love_ you." She mused. "That will make life for me much easier."

"What!?" I cried, pretending to be outraged. "Are you telling me that you're going to use me, and my fans?"

"Yes. I don't try to act all offended. You love it." She turned and locked up her bike. _"Not that I understand whyyyyy." _(AN: They can talk in their minds when they want- it's a twin thing)

_"Someone coming?"_

_"The head cheerleader wants to show you around." _She projected an image of a very stupid, covered-in-makeup, and bimbo-like girl hula hoping with no hula up to us, with the expression of someone who had just smelled something bad.

_"She's trying to be allllluring." _Ember crooned. _"How cuuuute."_

_"HELP MEEEEEE!" _I 'yelled' frantically. She gave me a look.

_"I'll pay for the renovation of your garage, and I'll give you all my chocolate." _Her eyes sparkled.

_"You're safe until I deem it appropriate." _Haha! Yessss!

"Hey!" Said a voice that reminded me of nails on a chalkboard. Me and Ember both flinched.

I turned slowly- begging Ember to get on with the saving already!

"Hi." I said, trying not to act like I wanted to run away.

_"You're failing miserably."_

_"Get on with the saving. No need to Asses my acting ability."_

_"Or lack thereof." _

_"EMBER!"_

_"Ok, ok. Geez."_

"So I totally realized that you were, like, you know, a new kid! Because I, like, totally now everyone in this school. Even people who are like, totally, losers! I know, weird, but I like, to, like keep track of people, ya know?"

I was very scared. "Uh huh."

"Then I came over hear to totally say hi, because you're new, and I, like, totally now everyone in this school. Even people who are like, totally, losers! I know, weird, but I like, to, like keep track of people, ya know?"

Wait. Didn't she just say that?

"And then I came over hear, and then I realized, I totally already now you!" I braced myself for the screaming. "But I totally can't remember from, like, where. So who are you?"

Ember was having a field day. _"She doesn't know you! HAHAHA! Ultimate rejection!"_ Then she stepped forward. SAVED!

"We don't know you, and I can already tell, that we don't want to."

"And who are you?"

Ember leaned forward and smiled- her teeth glinting. "Someone you don't want to mess with." She leaned back. "And who are you?"

"I'm like, Chantal, and I'm like, the QUEEN of the school so you better stay out of my way."

I grinned. "With pleasure." And we turned and walked towards the blue Lamborghini that had just pulled up. Aqua and River jumped out.

"Hey you guys! Let's head!" Ember called. We headed towards the front office. On the way Ember hissed at us.

"Vampire at 3:30."

"What?" Aqua said.

"Em, it's impossible to look that way."

"No you idiot." She groaned. "There are two of them." I looked to 3 o'clock and saw a short vampire with spiked black hair and an elfin face.

"That's the girl from Bella's pictures!" Aqua hissed.

"Riv, check behind us." River closed his eyes and 'saw' behind him- his power-

"She's stalking us- I think she recognizes us- and she has long blonde hair and pretty face. Gold eyes- their all veggie eaters, like Bella." We all laughed.

"I don't recognize her." Aqua said. Suddenly Bella pulled into a spot and jogged up to us.

"Hey guys, sorry. Falco wanted me to go over our stories one more time to make sure that you guys didn't mess up."

"Like that's every going to happen." Ember said, rolling her eyes. Bella grinned and walked next to us. As always I observed that part of her eyes seemed to be in constant agony.

_Not the eye stupid. _Ember berated. _She's in constant agony. No matter how good she is at hiding it, the eyes NEVER lie. _

"_So true." _We reached to office.

"Ready for another fun filled year of school?" River asked enthusiastically.

"River." Ember said. "Shut up."

"Shutting." We opened the door and headed inside.

**AN:Since I'm updating almost all my stories tonight I decided to cut that one short with very little happening. But you caught the bit with Alice in it, which was important. And so was the other vampire. And Chantal is just there to be a Lauren- ish person. Yeah. **


	3. KayKay, Dani, and a Boring AS class

Hey... I have a poll up to see who you think would be the best Ignus. Let me know if you have any ideas on who you think would be the best person for any of the Eight, or Daniella and Kayla.

Third Person POV

Aqua and Bella linked arms. River slung an arm over Aqua's shoulders. Ig had an arm resting around Ember's shoulders while her elbow rested on his shoulder, the one closer to her. She had to reach up since he was a good 5 inches taller then she was. The entered the office where Ember quickly took charge. She removed herself from Ig's shoulder hold and strode foreword.

"We need the schedules for Brooke Diamond (AN: Public eye- Hudson and Brooke are dating so they can't have the same last name), Hudson, Ignatius, Amber and Bella Ortega." At the last name, the secretary squeaked and looked up. Her eyes got huge.

"O-of course!" She said, grabbing the papers, winking flirtatiously at Ig. "It's such an honor to have you at our school! The Colmillos de Veneno is my favorite band! And Brooke! Your acting skills are incredible! (AN: Sorry about that- Aqua's an actress. The reasons she's not in school is because she doesn't have any jobs right now) I love all your movies."

"Thank you, that's so sweet." Aqua said kindly. The secretary's eyes grew even larger, if possible. Ember used one of her powers, where she could screen people's minds at will,

_Wow! She's more pretty then that Hale girl! And polite to boot! _ Ig and River grinned.

"Thanks very much. You know, we try our hardest." They said. The secretary fluttered and flushed.

"Do you think you can tell me who your lead singer is? Her voice is incredible.

"Sorry, no can do. If I did said lead singer would be very angry. And that would not be good." The secretary shook her head.

"No no, of course not. But you know." She said, in a tone of voice clearly meant to be seductive- Ig suddenly had déjà vu. Was this women related to Chantal? - "I can keep a secret."

"We'll keep that in mind." Riv said. Ember rolled her eyes.

"The schedules please? We do have to get to class- would hate to start out the year on the wrong foot." Ember said, slightly irritated.

"Oh! Sorry." She handed over the secretary, "We put you into the same class in groups- wouldn't want you to feel awkward here!"

"To late." Riv murmured so only his family could here him. They snickered.

"So Hudson and Brooke are together- in class and real life, fancy that."

"Yes indeed!" Aqua said slightly sarcastic.

"And Ignatius and Amber. Bella switches off between the two." They nodded, thanked the secretary and they left the office.

Outside they all started laughing. Em leaned close to Ig "I can keep a secret." She crooned. "Tell me who your lead singer is… I just LOVE you!" She squealed at the end. They calmed down enough for Em to hand out the schedules.

"I start with Ig and Em in IRLA." Bella read. "So we'll see you guys later."

"Not fair! We don't get to see them all day." Ig complained as they waved goodbye to River and Aqua.

"We have lunch and gym together." Em pointed out.

"Lunch doesn't count." He whined.

"Well we still have gym. The worst class of course, seeing as you, Em and Ig are all so competitive." Bella said. Em and Ig grinned sheepishly. Bella shook her head, and they laughed as they headed towards their class.

River POV

Aqua and I had American Studies with one Mr. V first period. We sat down at an empty table, and were soon joined by the two vampires we had seen before.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen." The black haired one said. I suddenly remembered the story Bella had told us when we found her. About a vampire family she had known. And one of them had been her best friend, Alice Cullen. Could it be her? I looked at Aqua. She mouthed at me to text Falco and Bella.

**To: Falco and Bella**

**From: Ignus**

_-One Alice Cullen here. Tell her bout B and us? -_

"I'm Brooke Diamond and this is Hudson Ortega." Aqua introduced us. I waved.

"Brooke Diamond? You mean the most brilliant, one of the most decorated actresses of all time? The youngest actress to win 2 Academy Awards in one year? THAT Brooke Diamond?" Alice demanded.

"Yes, absolutely." Brooke laughed. "Thank you, but I have to say, I'm in disagreement of the most brilliant actress of our time." I smiled, she was always modest.

"Your so gorgeous! Like a goddess!"

"I find myself agreeing with you their Alice." I said, wrapping my arm around Aqua's waist. I had been married to her for 96 years, dating her for 7,000, but I loved her as much as ever. (AN: Riv takes his relationships slowly…)

All the girls laughed.

"And you have an amazing sense of style! Your always put together- it's incredible! Even when the paparazzi catch you! Calm cool and collected, and you look amazing."

"I know there's a large possibility of the paparazzi catching me at anytime, so I try to always look my best, but it's nice going out put together. Does wonders for you self esteem."

"I had to find the hard way too." I put in, remembering years and years ago I used to wear sweats and loose shirts all the time- Aqua cleaned up my act. And it did make you feel better about yourself. I had been amazed.

Alice looked at me in horror. "No!"

"Don't worry Alice, I got him." Aqua said, laughing. Alice collapsed in relief.

"Hey!" I said indignantly. "That's not nice."

"But true." Aqua said. I sighed in defeat.

"But you do look great all the time to." Alice said to me.

"Well, now I dress myself- Aqua just bought all the clothes in my wardrobe. I know how to make things match, and I finally figured out how to brush my hair."

Alice turned to Aqua in wonder. "You have him so well trained."

Aqua smiled. "No. I just bought him the clothes and gave him a hairbrush. When you give them the tools, you'll be surprised at how brilliant people can be." Alice looked thoughtful at that. Suddenly I remembered another part of her and Alice's friendship. Bella Barbie, and constantly being told how she couldn't dress herself.

"Yeah, and Brookes a brilliant shopper. She bought stuff that I would like and actually want to wear, and were also quote unquote 'stylish.'" Aqua pushed my a little. "She dressed me once- I hated being dressed." I shook my head "So degrading! But I did look a bit better, so the next day, I took the pointers she had given me and dressed myself."

"In a dark blue polo with dark jeans and black sneakers, along with Aviators and had his hair in a just-got-out-of-bed look. I almost fainted, he looked so good." Aqua joked. Alice looked more thoughtful. Aqua leaned over and murmured so quietly that it was impossible for even Alice to hear- we practiced it on Bella- and Em double checked seeing as she could see the truth-

"You finally caught on."

"If it turns out to be the Cullen we're looking for then I want to help save her future victims." I murmured back. She giggled.

"Wait a minuet!" Alice cried. "If your Brooke Diamond and your helping Hudson Ortega, who is him, with style and you agree that she looks gorgeous all the time your dating, which means that your Hudson Ortega." I nodded confused- she had said that I was Hudson Ortega- which I was- twice in one sentence.

"Yes, I am Hudson Ortega."

"WHICH MEANS YOU'RE THE KEYBOARDIST FOR-"

"Uh-oh." Muttered Aqua.

"- COLMILLOES DE VENENO!!"

I smiled at her. "That's me!" Bracing myself for the fan-girl squeal.

"AAAAAAAAA!" I winced slightly, there it was. There had been two of them, the girl next to her looked as excited as Alice did.

"I'm a huge fan of you guys! Your last two albums having been unbelievably amazing!" I was a bit taken aback. Most people just gush on how hot we were and how amazing we were. No one complemented the albums- I was glad someone liked us because of your music.

"Thank you, that's sweet." I said, copying Aqua's words to the secretary.

"Your solo in 'Apple- Bite me' was so cool! Was it seriously improvised?!"

"Yep. It's different every time." Aqua said for me.

"WoOow." Said the girl next to her. She leaned forward. "That's incredible." She said worshipfully. I was slightly uncomfortable.

"Thanks." I was about to ask whom she was when my phone vibrated. "If you ladies will excuse me." I smiled and winked. I heard the unnamed vampire sigh in appreciation. Aqua cleared her throat quietly. I grinned. I loved my wife.

God that made us both sound old- like that word was meant for people who were mature and not stuck in a 17 year old body forever. Not that I'm complaining.

I flipped open my phone to read the verdict from Bella and Falco.

**To: Ignus**

**From: Falco**

_-If k with B invite over 4 dinner 2 check if its Cullen's from Bs story- don't tell about us we need 2 c if B wants 2 leave_

**To: Ignus**

**From: Bella**

_-I wanna c her maybe over 4 dinner we cud meet fam.- _

I had a feeling that Ig and Em had influenced her decision. I forwarded both answers to all my brothers and sisters. I got a bunch of agreements with the plan. I hoped Bella would be okay if it turned out that his WAS the Alice Cullen from her story. I sat down at the table. Aqua nodded with me- she agreed with the plan as well. I took her hand under the table, and turned to face the unnamed vampire.

"So what's your name?" She giggled moronically.

"I'm, like, Kayla Cullen, but you can like, totally call me Kay-Kay." She gushed. I didn't understand her nickname at all. Who wants to be called Kay-Kay? How did she even get that from Kayla?

"Let's stick to Kayla until we know each other better." I said leaning in, pretending to flirt with her. She nodded her head so fast that I thought it was going to fly off. I wonder if they did and they cut it open what they would find. I doubted it would be much.

Dang, she was a vampire.

"Oh, yeah. I totally love you! I'm totally your number one fan!" I saw her binder and saw mine; Ig and Boden's names doodled all over it, along with something equally disturbing. She had 'Kayla Ortega' and 'Kay-Kay Ortega' written all over it too. Ugh. She had our pictures plastered all over the cover of her folder too. I guess we really weren't going to be an underground band for much longer.

"Wow! I feel honored." I said, flashing her another smile. She smiled flirtatiously back. It actually looked like she had smelled something nasty under her nose- sort of like with Chantal. Were all the girls in this school like this?

I wouldn't find out until later, but most of them were. Aqua unconsciously squeezed my hand under the table in irritation. I squeezed hers back reassuringly.

"Sorry Kayla, my personal Number 1 Fan spot is currently filled by my girlfriend. Your fine with number 2 status though, right?"

She smiled- it didn't reach her eyes. "Of course. How gentlemanly of you to ask." She giggled like a mad women. I looked up, pretending to look at the door in search of the teacher. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Kayla. As soon as it appeared my attention was diverted, she gave Aqua a dirty look. Exactly like I thought she would.

"Hey! No need for that!" I said, pretending to be offended. She looked shocked and embarrassed. That's when the teacher finally walked in.

"Sorry class, just directing traffic in the main hall." He said. He went to his desks and wrote up a couple of directions. Turning he saw us.

"Your new. Two new students, huh?" His eyes twinkled a bit.

"Actually sir, there are 5 new students." He raised his eyebrows at Aqua's comment.

"5? Well!" he looked at the Cullen's. "They nearly gave you a run for your money." Mr. V said. "There are six of them."

I nodded and smiled then looked back at my books.

"Six?" I hissed nearly silently to Aqua.

She just smiled. "Aerie's been dying to use her big, vampire friendly dining set for ages." She muttered back.

"But-"

"Riv, it'll be fine! And if it's not- that's why we train."

"What, not just to wrestle?" She laughed.

"No Riv."

"Hey Hudson!" Kayla said- clearly enjoying addressing me. "You and your family should come by our house sometime. It'll be so much fun." She wriggled her eyebrows at me. I wasn't quiet sure what that meant. Luckily Aqua came to my rescue.

"Actually, our older sister told us to invite our first friends over for dinner as soon as we wanted, so maybe you guys can come over to our house tomorrow for dinner?" She asked. The house was all set up already- but it would be nice to give Aerie a heads up on when the dinner would be so she could get ready. She, Ig and Em all cooked, but Ig and Em were NOT going to cook- chances were that they were still mad about the whole school thing.

"Yeah, we would love to!" Kayla gushed before Alice could say anything.

"I'll ask everyone." Alice said.

"Cool."

"Well, I'm definitely coming." Kayla snapped at Alice.

"Well, that's one!" I said cheerfully. "Let us know, ASAP ok?"

"Yeah." Kayla said, staring at me again. Then Mr. V called us to order and class began.

We had learned it all before- and had been in the states for most of it to. It was going to be an easy A and a boring class.

Em and Ig were going to be furious.

As we left class, Aqua repeated my fear.

"Tell me about it."

"Why are we going to be furious?" Asked Em, scaring us from behind.

"And why aren't I going to be furious?" Bella asked, scaring us from the front.

"American Studies. Same old, same old." Em groaned.

"I'm gonna do something very bad if it's like last year. "¡Vayamos en una aventura en tiempo!" She squealed in a sickly sweet voice, imitating to perfection our last year's history teacher in Barcelona. "That woman should have taught preschool." She said disgustedly. "And I think she hated me."

"Ah." Bella said. "So the reason I won't be mad is because the teachers like me?"

"And you like history." Ig said.

"And you didn't live through half of it." Em added. Bella rolled her eyes, and we started opening the lockers we had finally reached.

(AN: The name thing might get confusing. BrookeAqua, HudsonRiver, IgnatiusIgnus and Amber Ember. Bella's name is the same.)

IPOV

I had just opened my locker, all the while venting about American Studies with Ember when it happened.

Riv had just closed his locker and was talking animatedly to Bella- who sill had her head in her locker a bit, so she had to shout for Riv to hear her, when suddenly a short, perky, black haired vampire danced up to us.

"Hey Hudson!" she said. I don't think she realized that we were all together. Bella pulled her head out of her locker a bit to figure out why Riv wasn't talking.

"Hi Alice." Bella froze and reached into Aqua's locker to pull out the mirror she kept there."

"Listen I just wanted to tell you that I talked to my family and they all said yes! There'll be eight of us." She said- talking super fast and bouncing from one foot to the other. Bella used the mirror to see the person behind her without revealing herself. As soon as she saw who it was she shoved the mirror back into Aqua's locker. Her hands started shaking.

'_Umm, Ig?' _Em asked, using her telepathy. _'What's up with Bella?'_

_'That __must__ the Alice Cullen from Bella's past.'_

_'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?'_

_'Both, I think.'_

_'I'm gonna get Riv to get Alice to leave- she hasn't stopped talking yet!'_

_'Ok.' _She was silent for a moment, and then suddenly Riv was cutting of the stream of gibberish coming out of Alice's mouth.

"That's great that you can come Alice! I got to get to class, but I can't wait to meet the rest of your family at the dinner!" Alice suddenly got a calculating look on her face, and then she beamed and waved as she skipped away.

"I'm worried about what that smile meant." I muttered.

"Guys, you go to class." Em commanded. "Tell them we got separated or something, just buy us some time." We nodded and left.

Aqua POV

I put a shield around us- one of my powers. It kept us unseen and blocked any sound from leaking out.

"Bella?" Asked Em, worriedly. That's all it took. Bella let out a dry sob. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"What's the matter sweetie?" I asked.

"It's…" She let out anther sob. "6 months before I was changed my boyfriend, Edward Cullen left." I nodded she had told us this. She then went on to say she had been a little depressed, but was just getting over it with the help of her friend when Victoria had discovered her. But Bella began telling us in much more detail what happened when this Edward Cullen left her. "He told me he didn't love me anymore, that he didn't want me." More sobs escaped her chest. "And he left. He said it would be like he never existed. His whole family vanished. Except I couldn't forget him. The clearest memories I have from my human life are the ones that have him in them- or the ones that have something about him in them." The sobs were so frequent she was having trouble speaking. "But after I was changed, I pushed them away. I didn't want to remember, and the pain started to fade- and the memories have started to fade, like the whole thing was a dream. Seeing Alice brought them all back and proved that it wasn't a dream. Seeing her also brought back all the pain I thought I had dealt with." She wrapped her arms around herself. "And all the love I still have for him. I can't hate him; no matter how hard I try. And I understand why he wouldn't want me. I mean how could someone like him love an average, klutzy, human?"

"That's bull." Em said bluntly. "You were fine as a human. And he knew it."

"What?"

"Bella." Em softened. " I know the only experience I have in love is that of which I have observed. But seeing it from third person, you learn a lot. I don't love someone enough to care if they leave- I mean, I'd miss my family and all, but I wouldn't be in agony. No offence. And when you hear something like your story, you feel sorry for the person, but you can't feel compassion, because you don't understand what their feeling. But because you, or should I say I, am not blinded by emotion, I can observe things that others might miss. And remember when you let Falco watch your memories? I watched to. I didn't tell anyone else what I saw, because it was your story to tell, but I guess you didn't see what I did." Bella was looking at Em with bated breath, I was just puzzled and shocked at the, well, compassion, Em was showing- I didn't' know it was possible.

"I've seen all the people that I love find their soul mates. From what I've seen, they love each other, and hate it when their other half is in pain. They can't stand it. They try there hardest to keep their other out of pain. The guys are especially over-protective. It kills them if theirs even the possibility of their other getting hurt. Now, I don't know exactly what I he was thinking, but after the birthday party-" Bella flinched "-sorry. After that, he realized that that was a situation that you could have been killed. Because of someone who was like him. By the sound of it, overprotective Mr. Cullen worked diligently to keep you safe. But what if after that day, the greatest danger- in his eyes- was potentially _him? _Imagine his horror when he realizes that in order to fully protect you, he has to protect you from himself. He loves you enough that, even though it would cause him pain- pain he experienced in extremely diluted doses while hunting- he has to remove himself from your life, because he doesn't want you to be hurt. He wants you to live the perfect human life that he knows you deserve. You remember his nickname for you?"

"Angel." Bella whispered.

"Exactly. He doesn't want to hurt an Angel. Especially not _his_ angel. But he couldn't stop himself, he had to say goodbye. But you wouldn't let you go. And he didn't want you to let him go. But then he remembers the party, and he forces out of his mouth the worst lie that I have heard anyone ever speak. And then he realized, with horror, that you had believed him. Totally. What he said had done the job to well. In fact, unknowingly, he may have doubled the pain that you would have felt. But he felt it at the same degree knowing that you thought he didn't love you, when nothing could be farther from the truth. He was no coward. If he didn't love you he wouldn't have left, or he would have come back. I don't think he'll ever be able to give you up Bella, and you won't ever be able to give up him. I hope he's here. So you can talk, and I can kick his sorry excuse for an ass for not thinking his desperate attempt to keep you safe through." She finished, suddenly returning to the Ember I knew.

But I still wasn't totally shaken out of my shock.

"Maybe." Bella whispered. Suddenly something hit me.

"Bella! He does still love you! Ember said that while she was watching your memories, that he said the worst lie she had ever heard! He was lying!"

"You sensed that from a memory?" Bella asked, not daring to get her hopes up.

"Bel-la!" She said, exasperated. "You saw me do it to Ig when I wanted to figure out who ate the last cookie!" I stared at her, incredulous; the Bella broke down in giggles.

"I remember that! Ig didn't make it very far in the tournament that night!" She laughed. "So it was a lie!" Suddenly she gasped. "He loves me." She whispered.

Em slapped her. "Deal with that later. Right now, do you have anymore questions?"

"I do." I said. "How did you come up with that?"

"I read the situations and his eyes. I wasn't, like I said, blinded by emotion. I deduced what I thought he was thinking. Just know that I don' know what he's thinking, but I know a truth from a lie. And him saying he didn't love you, was a lie."

Bella smiled a little. "This is so much to take in."

"My advice to you is not to think about it until we get home." Em said.

"I'll keep everyone away."

"You can use Hawk's Peak." Hawk's Peak was the second tower at our house. The first one housed the gym, along with Night Tower and The Observatory- Ig and Em's rooms. The second one was just a tower- with a gorgeous view on top. Aka: Hawk's Peak. Named by Falco. It was his favorite thinking spot.

"I know Falco won't mind." I said. "He's a smart guy."

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

I checked to make sure no one was around and uncloaked us. "I have to admit, that was quiet impressive." I said to Em.

"Thanks. Care to explain why you sound so surprised?" She asked dryly. Bella giggled. We were getting close to our classes when something hit Bella.

"Hey! Em, what do you mean you don't love someone enough for you to be in agony when they leave? What about Iggy?" Em sighed.

"Around 350ish years ago, Ig and I got into a huge fight over nothing. I left trying to leave him behind. But when I left I realized our minds were connected! So I tried pushing him out of my mind, but the pain was so great- I suspect the pain you're feeling, just multiplied severely- both physically and mentally that I passed out. The small amount of connection I had forced out of my mind flowed back instantly. I passed out with the shock.

"Ig was the one who found her ad revived her, after we revived him." I said. "The pain of being pushed out was equally great."

"I guess you've never done that since." Bella said.

"Never. And we hate talking about it."

"So you can never leave each other?" She asked.

"Nope. I'm stuck with him for life."

I headed to math with Bella- we only got a disapproving glare from our teacher, but we had a good excuse. We spent the rest of class giving Riv the bare-boned version of what happened. He was as surprised about Em's insight as I was.

I have lived with her my whole life, and she is still full of surprises.

IgPOV

Ember came into class 10 minuets late but was excused thanks to yours truly. Our elective class was iron works, and was probably the only reason we actually were at school. We had wanted to throw ourselves into the band. Falco promised we could to that as soon as we graduated, granted we were still popular in two years. We'd already been around for two years, and would reach our height of popularity in three years, so we would be fine. We would remain popular for 7 more years, after which we would be placed with the legends, just not at such a great scale. I would know, I could search the future. The paparazzi would find us in 3 days, and their would be a whole new 'Who is the Lead Singer' thing. That had been pretty funny, as Ember had said yesterday That was part of the decided future. The undecided future would become clear when it became decided. So I could only search the decided future. I only got flashes of different paths the undecided future could lead to.

Speaking of the band and popularity, I'm already being hounded by girls. Being the only known single in a soon-to-be-ridiculously-famous band was a burden sometimes. But I could live- I suppose life being chased by gorgeous girls wasn't to bad. I just wish they could be a little subtler, instead of blatantly stalking me with loud t-shirts and giant posters. Riv's were, but that's because of Aqua.

I grinned at Ember as she sat next to me, praying she wasn't screening my mind, and we started the best class we had.

RPOV

Bella watched us inhale our food.

"You'd think you were starved by the way you're stuffing your faces." She said- clearly amused.

"I haven't eaten all day!" Ig said indignantly.

"Except for that massive breakfast that Aerie made you." Bella pointed out

"Shut up." He muttered. We all laughed.

"Hudson! Brooke!!" Called a now-familiar voice. Does she ever leave us alone?

"Bella, sit next to me, Aqua shield her." Ordered Em. Bella looked relieved and moved to do as she said. Em examined us in our positions, and nodded in satisfaction.

Bella was invisible and sitting next to Em, rather then her old position of next to Ig, a large open space. Know if anyone sat down, they wouldn't get an unpleasant surprise. Aqua was sitting with her legs tucked under her. I had my head on her lap, and she was gently playing with my hair. I wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. I sighed and completely stretched my legs out.

"Hello Alice." Aqua said, looking up momentarily.

"Hey! Who are all these people?" She asked, waving at Em and Ig. She was… blunt I guess was the best way to put it.

"Our brothers and sisters." Aqua said. "This is Amber and Ignatius. And you already met Hudson." I waved my fingers drowsily.

Suddenly we heard a scream. I saw Em tense out of the corner of my eye.

"HUDSON AND IGNATIUS ORTEGA?!" Someone screamed. A smug voice I recognized as Kayla's smirked.

"Told you so."

"FROM COLMILLOS DE VENENO?!"

"No, from the Cha-Cha dancers of King Waterloo." Em hissed under her breath- well aware that the vampires would be able to hear her. "No duh from the Colmillos de Veneno."

"Yep, that's us." Ig said. A small "oof" from Em told me Ig had elbowed her in the side.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! AAAAAAAAAA!" I winced, as did Em. I guess Ig did to. "I'M TOTALLY YOUR NUMBOR ONE FAN!"

"Actually, for my personal fan list, your number three, I'm so sorry." Ig said.

"On mine to." I added. She pouted.

"OH! You must be Brooke Diamond! I've seen all of your movies, you're incredible! And when you and Hudson work together in music videos, it's, like, perfect!"

"It's easy to act around with her."

"Because it doesn't feel like acting, it feels like real life."

"Really? That's, like, so, like, cool!" said Kayla.

"Alice-it's Alice right? Ig asked, she nodded. I heard to angry huffs- probably from Kayla and the other girl- what was her name again? "Introduce us to your friends!"

"Oh! Sorry. Thisis Jasper, my boyfriend, his sister Rosalie, who's dating my brother Emmett. And this is Kayla, and that is Daniella." She said, pointing to the other vampires as she introduced then.

"But you can, like, totally, like call me, like Dani or Ella." She flirted shamelessly, "Whichever you prefer."

"Well, since we just met." Ig said, unintentionally repeating the exact thing I said to Kayla earlier. "I think I'm gonna stick to Daniella."

"I second that motion." Em said.

"Feeling better?" Ig asked. What was he talking about?

"Much, thanks" Em said- and I realized why I couldn't see Ig. Em had complained about a knot in her back earlier, and Bella had been working out- saying she had the most message expierience in the world, with all of us getting sore muscles and stuff like that, even with our constant training- but Ig had taken over when the Cullen's came over.

Hey, we're not indestructible, but we're pretty close.

"Anytime Amber."

"Sorry. Thank you _very very_ much." She said mockingly.

"You're welcome, and no problem." They laughed. Ig moved to sit basically in front of Bella- but she probably would still be able to see what was going on.

Aqua smiled at the Cullens. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Thank you for accepting our diner invitation.

"Of course we did, we want to be friends!" Alice said. Aqua and I laughed. Ig and Em were debating… something. I cleared my throat- they were being rude. Hey, I could have manners when I wanted to.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you." They said together, rather absently.

"OMG! That is like so cool!" shrieked Kayla. The looked up.

"What is?" Ig asked, confused.

"You guys totally just, like, spoke, at, like, the SAME TIME!" Daniella said.

"That's cool." Em said. "Like I was saying-" she said, turning to Ig, continuing their debate.

"Well, we got to go! Bye guys, nice meeting."

We waved and they left.

Alice POV

" SHE IS SO MUCH MORE GORGEOUS IN REAL LIFE!! I thought all that was fake for movies but it's not!" Rosalie shrieked. We were in the bathroom. Rosalie was in front of the mirror, desperately trying to primp her appearance so it could match that of Brooke's. "Everyone is drooling after her, like they are with those boys. Just not going up to her because Hudson is buff. Not nearly as buff as Emmett, but still. Agh! Why is she so pretty?!"

"Well," I said, "It's like a glow. She's pure, absolutely pure. True inner beauty. Her soul's probably blindingly white- so white it radiates from her. And her physical beauty is just mind blowing, but so is yours. But she's beautiful from the inside out." Making her twice as pretty as Rosalie.

"How will I leave with this?" Rosalie moaned, burying her face in her hands. "We have to do something about her!" I stared at her in shock. Why was my sister so self- centered? I doubted I would ever know. But her words made something in me snap. I remembered Rose trying to let get us to dispose of Bella, more for her own gain then anything, I remembered her yelling at Edward because' 'people were talking', making him vanish and breaking Esme's heart. I wouldn't, couldn't let her hurt anyone else for herself.

"I don't care Rosalie. Just deal with it."

"What?! Alice, you've got to help me!" She shrieked.

"No! That girl is more then you'll ever be, because she's clearly a wonderful person to. I will not let you ruin her or her family's happiness for your own gain. You've done enough damage towards that cause." I stormed out of the bathroom. I was sick of Rosalie Hale.

Ig POV

We ended the day, bored and fairly irritated at Falco. Em suggested we take a shot at the Strategy Challnge in the gym after we ate and finished our work. Well, it was more of a challenge. Something along the lines of:

"After that my brain is so melted. But I can still beat you at the Strategy Challenge anyway."

"Is that a challenge?" I had asked, "Then I accept."

I was going to get fried.

So we raced home- Em beat me by a mile. Stupid, to fast motorcycles.

When I parked, Em grabbed my arm, concentrated for a moment to pick up Aerie's energy signal- like finding a blip on a radar, and teleported us to her. She was in her art room. We waited for 3 minuets, and she finished her painting.

"Hey guys. Still mad about school?" (AN: This may get confusing- think Fred and George)

"Yes." I said.

"You should see-"

"The AS class-"

"I swear if I-"

"Have 2 go in their one more time-"

"I will break something." Em finished.

"I'm sorry to hear that guys." Aerie said.

"Tomorrow night-"

"The Cullens-"

"They're a vampire coven-"

"Are coming-"

"Their eight of them-"

"And their vegitarion. We wanted-"

"To give you a-"

"Heads up."

"Thanks guys. I'll get everything ready." We nodded and Em teleported us to the gym.

Our rooms, the Observatory and the Black Tower, are above the gym. To get to them, you have to punch in the right combination, using the agility and speed training Tower Jump. (AN: Remember Ember's wind down for her workout routine?)

Ember crouched and leaped high into the air. I watched her jumping from one side of the tower to the other, gradually going high and higher, close to the doors that were 40 feet in the air. I followed her. Even after years of practice, it always took intense concentration from me to do this exercise. It irked me that Em could do it and make it look so easy. I heard the faint click as Ember unlocked the door, and she leaped over to the ledge, making it comfortably. She held the door open for me. We climbed up the narrow stairs and into the lounge. My room was up half a flight- Ember's was up two flights- the very top of the 60 foot tower. (AN: Am I being unrealistic? Yes. Yes I am.) Why couldn't we just teleport up there? It was Bella, who could place shields over things, had placed a shield over our rooms that prevented anyone from coming in short of walking in. It made our rooms the safest in the house. We were paranoid, so what?

My room was half windows. It was painted black, with red and grey accents. My bed was in the back corner with grey sheets. My sitting area was sunk a little into the ground, with red chairs and white lights. My guitars- I had three- were in a little 'music corner' my books took up one wall, my CDs another. I had a study area that looked out over the trees. There I sat and quickly finished my work. I went back downstairs into the little kitchen that took up half of the lounge. Em was already there. She pushed a plate of pasta at me, she had one herself. We ate quickly.

"This is the life. Easy work, food, and I get to beat you at the Strategy Challenge." She said, stretching.

"Is that so?" I said, putting away the last of the dishes.

"Yep." She turned and sprinted out the door. I was right at her heels. If you want to leave our room quickly you only have to do one thing.

Jump.

Em had already jumped, and I was right behind her. We landed on the trampoline and shot back up, where we grabbed onto a couple of the Tower Jump beams. We simply let go and landed on one of the mats.

I heard applause. Looking around confused I saw my oldest brother, father figure and the doctor of the family.

"Nicely done." He said.

"Eh. We get better ever day." Em said.

"Your home early." I said.

"I found some stuff out at work I needed to check here. I let you know about it later." Of course, Em had to look.

"Aw, come on Falco! You had Bella put a glamour on it." She complained.

"Well, I said I was going to tell you later. What are you guys up to?" He asked, changing the subject. Em scowled at him.

"I was going to kick Ember's but at the SC." I said. Her head snapped towards me.

"Oh yeah. Like that's ever going to happen." She said.

"It's on now!" I said cracking my knuckles.

"Bring it, Sparky."

**AN: Long chapter, half good, half, umm, idk…**

**12 and ¼ pages, 6439 words and the last chapter I'm going to write this long. I think.**

**ANY AND ALL QUESTIONS DO NOT BE AFRAID TO ASK! I will try to answer them. **


	4. Science Class wall Oh Crap

**I see I have many people confused about the vampires and dinner. Well, don't worry about it. And no, vampires cannot eat. **

**On my profile, I have character descriptions- personalities, powers, occupations, and relationships, school schedules, things like that. If you want me to add anything to that, let me know. (PS, they are all 4 the eight)**

**Guys, please vote on my poll about which actor do you think is the best for Ignus- please please please!! I want to know how you see them.**

IgPOV

We were in the kitchen waiting for everyone else to finish eating. I had my arms crossed over my chest, pouting.

"Ig, get over it." Em said from where she was sitting on the counter. "I told you I would beat you and I did. Everything is as it should be." I scowled at her. "You should just except the fact that you're going to lose, it will help you so much." I stuck my tounge out at her. "Fine." She sighed. "Suit yourself." She reached and opened the refrigerator door, which was next to her. The door flew open and stopped wide open, so to get to the door she would have to get down and get what she needed, because she couldn't reach across the whole fridge.

"Dammit." She cursed, scowling at the pudding that was in the door. I sighed, grabbed two and a chucked her pudding and a spoon at her. Apparently I couldn't stay to angry at her for long.

She caught them easily and ripped of the top. We both dug in with relish.

Finally our brother's and sister decided to come in.

"What happened? You guys get stuck in a make-out session or something?" I asked. Em laughed.

They didn't say a word.

"Oh GOD! Guys that's GROSS!! We have to eat on that table!" Ember howled. I stared at them in horror.

"I'm not going NEAR that table until you disinfect it! At least three times." I cried. That was just nasty. I wouldn't be able to seat near that table and eat for months.

"Good thing I didn't like that table anyway." Aerie muttered to Falco.

"Even if you DID you would find it and ashes tomorrow." Em said. "It's the only way to sterilize it!"

"It's the only waaaaaaay!" Bella wailed from the doorway, mockingly.

"No Bella." I sighed, shaking my head. "It's like this."

Em's eyes got huge. "No! No Iggy don't!!"

I took a deep breath. "IT'S THE ONLY **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD**Dbffff."

Em had dove for my mouth and slammed her hand against it, driving both of us against the island that was across from where she was sitting. She had jumped up and used me stomach to push of and propel herself back onto the counter she had been sitting on. Then she grabbed her pudding and calmly began eating as if nothing had happened.

Alice POV:

I was rearranging my closet when I heard the oddest thing. I had just put my last pair of shoes in order when suddenly…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Then all was quiet again. I shook my head and continued working.

IgPOV:

I wiped my mouth off. "What was that for?"

"We don't want you waking the dead, now do we?" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Like that's ever going to happen." I scoffed

**500 miles away on an island, three ghost sat up.**

"**Yo. I haven't seen you in a while." Said one.**

"**And I was hoping to keep it that way." Snapped another.**

"**What WAS that?" Asked the third.**

"**Like I care? I'm going back to sleep."**

**(AN: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist….)**

"You wanna test that theory? Be my guest. I wasn't the one who had nightmares after watching Ghost Buster's." She said.

"There was no way that was loud enough."

"If you ever wanted to wake up someone, sit right next to their ear and do that. They might go deaf, but they'll DEFINITELY wake up." River said.

"Even if your trying to wake up a rock." Falco said.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you done bashing my loud yelling?"

"Are you kidding? We barely got started." Tara said.

"That's enough." Falco interrupted. I want to talk to you. It's about the Cullen's." Bella looked up, pain clouding her eyes for a moment.

"The Alice, Emmett, Japer and Rosalie Cullen's and Hale's you met are the vampires from Bella's past. Carlisle Cullen is a renowned Doctor, and I recently discovered that I knew him. He was a friend of mine for a few years before he went the Volturi. I had completely forgotten, and the fact that he was- according to Bella- with family threw me off, even after watching her memories."

"Must have been that concussion." Em interrupted.

"Probably. Anyway, he is looking forward to dinner. Bella, do you want to be here then?" Bella sighed.

"It's going to be hard…" she murmured. "I'd have to face them eventually. I'll stay."

"You go Bella!" Tara cried. Aerie gave her a hug.

"I'm glad you're not leaving." She said. "We would miss you."

"Speak for yourself." I said. Bella shoved me. I didn't move. "Kidding, kidding. No need to get violent."

"Not that it did much." Em pointed out.

"Alright, enough. Now that that's out of the way, here is today's preliminary round…"

Aerie POV:

I groaned as I fell on mine and Falco's bed.

"You alright?" He asked. I smiled up at him. "They didn't have a grudge today, sorry you had to play against Em."

"I haven't played against her in ages! When did she get so strong?"

"Since Jacktown. She never forgot how she let the leader that past her nearly hurt Iggy. Now I doubt there is a force in any world that can match hers- even water does little against her."

"Except make her angry."

"Very true. Will you be alright?" He asked, now messaging my back.

"Yes." I said. "Ugh, Ember must feel awful, I should tell her I'm ok."

"Actually, I doubt she does. She probably was going easy on you, and it's likely that she underestimated her strength. Plus, it's Em. Feeling awful goes against her nature." We both laughed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Ig POV

Em sprinted out of the gym after she landed, I was hot on her heals. _Come on, come on! _I thought, pushing myself. Em ran down the hallway into Aerie's living room, through that, through the Sun Room, took a left into Boden's study which went into Tara's studio, where she jumped down the stairs into the garden and into the back door of the kitchen.

I had lost.

Again.

"Let's see, that's, hmmm, every race we have ever raced to me, and none to you." She teased. I didn't take it personally. Rules were that they were allowed to gloat for 5 minuets. Em rarely went that far. "Let's eat."

We finished shoving food into our mouths, and jogged out to the garage. Bella was already there. As always, I wondered what she did at night- all of us slept.

"Hey, Aerie wasn't in the kitchen this morning, anyone know why?" River asked as he and Aqua joined us.

"It may have something to do with the thrashing Em gave her last night." Bella said.

"I was going easy on her." Em said.

"Never said you weren't."

"Alright, let's get this show on the road people!" Aqua said. "If we don't leave now we're going to be late."

"You might be late." Em said, grabbing her helmet, zipping up her leather jacket and jumping on her bike. "But I won't be." She shot of like a bullet. I jumped into my car and hightailed of after her.

She had to turn this into another race, didn't she? Why did she always have to do that? How hard is it to just… argh!!

_Come on Ig, you don't mean that._ She said, quietly.

_You're right, I don't. _I said. I felt a huge wave of relief. She hadn't wanted me to say yes, to say that I did mean it. She would hate it if she had been forcing me to do something I didn't want to do for the last… well, for forever. _Em, if that had been the case, we would've stopped racing a while ago. _

_You know me to well. But I love you like a twin for it._

_That's what I'm here for._

She beat me.

I was beginning to doubt if it was possible to beat her. At least for me to beat her.

_Nope. Not possible._ She said. She locked up her motorbike and we sat down on the curb, trying to blend. Except, it didn't really work.

"AH MY GAWD! I, like, totally, like, remember you!! You are, like, such, a, like, hawttie!!" Someone screamed. Oh my god, my ears!! They were dying!! "YOUR THAT HAWTTIE FROM COAL-MIL-LOS DE VENENO!!" She screamed. Em blinked at her, once.

"I thought we said we didn't want to know you?" She said. Time for the saving! I cheered mentally.

"Ex-_cuse_ me?" Chantal snapped her fingers.

"Are you hard of hearing? WE DON'T WANT TO KNOW YOU." Em said loudly.

"I like, heard you! What are you, like, his, like, spokesperson? And anyway, everyone, like, wants to, like, now me! I'm like, the, like goddamn QUEEN, of this, like, school."

"Are you a cheerleader?" She beamed at him.

"Like YES!"

"That's cliché." Em said. "I don't like it. And I don't like you." She finished. Chantal opened her mouth.

"You know, she's not my spokes person. She's just doing me a favor by speaking to you, because I really don't want to. Remember? She said _WE _don't want to know you. And that is more then true. _WE _do not want to know you." I said.

"Just keep telling yourself that." She said. She winked and hula-hoop-ed off. I gagged. "No one can resist THE Chantal." She muttered under her breath, thinking we couldn't hear her.

"I can think of a couple people." Em whispered to me.

"Join the club."

Bella pulled up a moment later, River and Aqua a few minuets after that.

"Finally. We were starting to grow moss." I said. We headed to our lockers.

"Oh! There you are!" I heard someone say. I looked up. The secretary from the main office was there, looking right at me. There was an ackward silence.

"Um, can we help you?" Em asked,

"OH! That's right. Umm, there's been a scheduale change. Amber, Ignatius and Isabella-"

"It's Bella." Bella interrupted.

"Right, sorry. Um, your third period class will be science, and your Language class will be eighth period." She said.

"Thank you." Em and I grabbed our stuff and waited for Bella. The secretary just stood there. Bella grabbed her stuff and we turned to leave. And the secretary was still just standing there.

"Can we help you?" Em asked impatiently.

"Oh! Sorry!" She jumped and ran away. Bella laughed.

"That was the most pathetic thing I have ever seen." She said.

"People really do love you! I didn't think that was humanly possible!" Em cried.

"Shut up. Let's just get to class." I muttered at them. Sure I liked the attention. Or did. Between the secretary and Chantal, I was starting to agree with Ember about the fan girls.

It was the last thing we disagreed on. If Ember found out…

"Bella! Put a glamour on my thoughts of the last two minuets." She looked confused, but complied. "Thank you."

"Um, why did I just do that?" She asked as we stepped into our class.

"No reason." I said, "No reason at all."

Alice POV: (Third Period)

I waved to Brooke and Hudson. I had found out the day before that they were in my science class, along with Kayla-shudder- and Jasper, who was acting my age instead of a year older. We all took up one lab table- Brooke and Hudson had their own. They waved back.

"Hi guys! How are you?" Jasper asked.

"Good, thank you." Brooke said. Hudson didn't answer. Brooke elbowed him

"Ow! What?" She jerked her head at us.

"Oh, hey guys! Just trying to figure something out… I'm good, how are you?"

"We're good thanks-" Suddenly both of their heads snapped towards the door that had just opened, and Amber and Ignatius came in.

"Hi! I think we got switched to this class?" Ignatius asked.

"Amber, Bella and Ignatius Ortega?" Asked Mr. Hanner. Wait. Bella?

"That's us." Ignatius said.

"Ok, so two of you can sit with your brother and sister, and one of you can sit over there." He motioned to us.

Hudson and Brooke were still looking at them open-mouthed. They bounded over to us.

"What up flycatcher's?" Amber asked.

"Hahaha. What are you guys doing here?" Hudson asked.

"Oh, the secretary told us our classes got switched.

"No. I mean _what are you doing here?_" Hissed Brooke. They looked at her, confused, than horror crossed their faces.

"Bella." Amber whispered. She turned towards the door…

And Isabella Swan walked in.

AN: Personally, I hate this chapter. But whatever. PEOPLE! PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL!!


	5. Umm Surprise?

Alice POV

"Bella." I gasped, and whirled on Amber, Ignatius, Brooke and Hudson, whom were all standing next to each other. "You didn't tell us about her." I accused. Amber turned to us, and her eyes flashed.

"You never asked." She snapped. "And how do you know her, anyway?" She countered, a triumphant look lighting her eyes. I had no way of answering that question. Besides, it couldn't be Bella! It had been 100 years!

"Ah! Perfect!" Cried the teacher. "Isabella-"

"It's Bella." The girls interrupted.

"Sorry. You can sit with the Cullen's, they have room for one more at their table, and Amber and Ignatius can sit with your siblings."

Ig POV:

We had no choice but to fallow the old man's stupid seating arrangements. I wouldn't have minded sitting with the Cullen's, to save Bella from them.

_Me neither!_ Em said. _This blows! What are we going to do! _Bella walked over to us.

"Guys, it's ok." She said in the vampire-deaf decibel. "I'll be fine. This way it will be less awkward at dinner."

"You're a brave girl Bella." Aqua said.

"Yeah. We'll help you out if you need it." Riv said solemnly.

"Just, be careful, ok?" I said.

"You guys don't know each other, so no worries." Em said normally. Bella looked surprised, and confused, but then smiled.

"Your right. I don't. Fancy that." And went off.

"Oh boy. " Aqua said.

"Yeah." I agreed as we took our seats. "Oh boy."

Alice POV.

After talking to her siblings, the girl who looked like Bella in every way came over.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully in a musical voice. "I'm Bella Ortega."

She was a vampire. Why had I not seen Bella dying? I wondered to myself. And if this was Bella, why had I never seen her before in my visions? (AN: I'm building on the concept that SPOILER Alice can't see anything that she wasn't- since Bella was around the eight pretty much all the time, Alice couldn't see her, because she'd never been something like the eight and had no experience with them.)

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you." Kayla said. I groaned mentally. 25 years after Edward left, Kayla and Daniella came down from the Denali clan. The first 5 years revolved around them trying to steal our husbands from us- a doomed failure. Then they just obsessed over themselves. Surprisingly, Rosalie didn't even like them. I thought she would, they were her type. I made sure she overheard me saying that to Jasper one day. She was silent for the rest of the day, but didn't change her attitude. "How does it feel to have such hot and famous siblings?" She asked, leaning in.

"Interesting. There's never a quiet moment in our house. I hear that you are coming to dinner?" she asked, and innocent question.

"Yes, I can't wait! Your house must be absolutely amazing!" She cried.

"It is." Bella hesitated, than a determined look came over her face. "I guess you must be surprised to see me here, instead of six feet under, huh Alice and Jasper?" She said, looking straight at us. Across the room where her siblings where, we heard a bang. Amber and Ignus chairs were on the floor, and they were both looking at our table with identical expressions of shock.

"Ignus Fuego Ortego and Ember Fuego Ortego you will _sit down!_" Hissed Brooke. I was confused. Who were Ignus and Ember? Amber and Ignatius sat down at once. (AN: Stupid :P I couldn't resist)

"Ignore them, I didn't explain to them that I was planning on revealing myself to you so soon." She smiled. "Guys, relax. It's ok." She said normally.

"Are you-"

"Brooke! She'll be fine! But that's my hand you're breaking." I heard Hudson say. How could she hear us? What where they?

"Calm down, all of you. Let me explain." Bella said calmly. I glanced at Jasper, but he was just as shocked as I was- and, apparently, as her siblings were.

"Bella…" I trailed off. She looked at me, waiting. "Is it really you?"

"Mary Alice Brandon!" She said, teasingly. "How could you doubt me? I thought I was your best friend." I just looked at her. "I'm surprised at you Alice." She continued, completely calm. "I would have thought you would have seen me coming."

"I didn't!" I cried. "If I had… I looked so hard for you! If I had… I would have stopped what happened!"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, sharply. "What happened?"

"E-edward." My voice cracked. Bella's face remained passive, but her eyes flooded with agony. "He… vanished 75 years ago." Bella dropped the indifferent look, and shock, agony and worry flooded her face.

"_What?"_ She gasped. "Why?" Seeing her expression, I knew this was Bella. Jasper grabbed at his hair- the agony was too much. I rubbed his shoulders, and all my anger at Rosalie came flooding back.

"Rosalie." I spat. "Informed him that since you were human he should get over you, and that people were 'talking' since they new there was another kid up in the room, and it was ruining her image."

"Up in the room?" She asked faintly.

I looked sadly at her. "He was dead Bella. No emotion. He left because he wanted you to be safe. It did more then kill him. It destroyed him. We hardly ever saw him- and when we did." I closed my eyes, trying to drive away the image of my brother, eyes darker then black, hair a mess, his long, once creative, expressive fingers limp, except when stroking the picture of Bella he had, and his eyes, Bella's favorite part of him- besides his personality, dead. Absolutely blank, except for flashes of agony, hair wild, dirty, wrinkly clothes- he didn't have it in him to even change. Those clothes, the last thing he owned that smelled like her. "It was aweful."

"I'm so sorry Alice." She said softly.

"I don't blame you! I don't blame anyone." I said. I remembered when Rosalie tried to get Edward to change his clothes.

Flashback

_Edward is in his room- we had just moved. He was just standing there. Suddenly he turns. A moment later, Rosalie appeared, holding a small bag._

"_Edward." She smiled sweetly. "Why don't you get into some clean clothes?" she asked, barely hiding her disgust that he didn't have the decency to change- didn't he want to help her make a fabulous first impression on this town?_

_Edward looked blankly at her. She stepped forward._

"_Come on Edward! Fresh town, fresh start!" She cooed, like he was a baby. Edward just stared at her. _

_Rolling her eyes in exasperation, she stepped forward, but stopped when a deep growl, more menacing then any other growl she had ever heard, seemed to just erupt from Edward's chest. His mouth barely moved. She turned and sprinted out of the room._

_He didn't leave his room for the next 2 years. He had become weak, but not overly so. We doubted he had come in close contact with anyone, least of al humans since he left us. He would not have been able to control himself. Then Rosalie burst in and yelled at him. The next day he vanished._

End Flashback.

"Alice… how can you _not _blame me?" Bella asked.

"No one new this would happen Bella, least of all you. I have a feeling you were just as bad as Edward."

"She was." Came a voice. We looked up to see Brooke, on her way to sharpen her pencil, looking at us. "She absolutely was.

_Eerily similar. _I voice in my head said. I jumped.

_What?_ But nothing happened. I shook my head. Great. Now I was talking to myself.

"So, on a lighter note, when did you meet these new family members?" Bella said.

"They joined up with us about 50 years ago." I explained. "They came down from Denali."

"Interesting." She said.

"I hope you are working!" The teacher cried.

"I guess I'll just have to catch up with you guys tonight, right?" Bella said. "But it so good to see you!" Alice squealed and hugged her.

**AN: K! SO! I found this, it was hidden and I NEW I had written it! I have to dinner all written up I just have to type it! So! That's all good!**


	6. POLL

Hey, guys. This is only an AN cuz I REALLY want you to vote. I have a poll on my profile and if you have time, please vote on it!

I know I haven't updated in a while, my writing binder got switched with another girl at school, so I'm getting it back tomorrow!!! Then I'll type it up and post it! It's a really long chapter to…


End file.
